


How would BTS be in bed? (all members)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [29]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, F/M, Fingering, Gen, Oral, Sex, bts in bed, bts sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: These opinions are entirely our own and not meant to offend anyone. This is quite a general list. Of course, each member would be capable of being varied and different depending on the situation. Here, I have imagined you are their girlfriend. Please read our fics and scenarios to get a better idea of different situations. Thanks for everyone’s continue love and support





	How would BTS be in bed? (all members)

**Jin**

 

Jin would always consider having sex with you as making love – even if he was being slightly more rough.

He would never ever do anything which he thought would hurt you though and would immediately stop if he thought you were uncomfortable – asking if you were okay

He would always kiss you for a while before moving onto anything sexual. His kisses would be relatively slow and sinking; with him often pulling away to look you in the eyes and tell you how much he loves you or how beautiful you were

There would always be a lot of build-up and foreplay before having sex. He would prefer to pleasure you but would be incredibly appreciative if you sucked him. He would love kissing your neck and breasts before moving further down. He would take the time to gently touch your clit and make sure you were wet enough before moving on.

He would also love to lick, suck and kiss your clit – memorising every moan and whimper you made beneath him

His go to position would be missionary but he does not mind other positions; particularly spoons. Once he starts in a certain position, though, he is unlikely to change during. He would cradle your body or head and focus on your face during missionary; looking you in the eyes, pressing your noses together and smiling with you. He would also sometimes gently touch and massage your breasts while thrusting.

He would talk to you throughout; saying you were beautiful, how lucky he is to have you and how he loves your facial expressions. The talk would never get too sexual as he is super loving towards you throughout and he would often tell you he loved you during and after sex.

He would usually use a condom even if you were on contraception unless you asked him otherwise. Your mutual safety is paramount to him.

Except for his sweet, loving whispers, he is relatively quiet during sex but would let out the occasional groan or gasp. He would love it if you showed your pleasure by being gaspy and moany tough. He wouldn’t be able to control his smile and compliments.

When he orgasms he would quicken his pace and press your noses together or kiss you deeply; moaning into your mouth.

Following sex he would shower your face and forehead with gentle kisses and wrap you in his arms for a few minutes as you both slowed down your breathing. Afterwards he would either let you have some privacy in the shower; making sure you had all the toiletries you needed beforehand and showing you were everything is or would shower with you if that is what you wanted.

 

**RM**

 

Sex with Namjoon would be consistently very sexy and sensual – whether he was going slower or fucking you

Although he would never deliberately hurt you, he can be quite heavy handed and clumsy at times which means he is always super careful with you, particularly when trying out new positions or being more rough

Namjoon would always finger and lick you out for a long time until you were begging for his cock. He would know exactly how to get you incredibly wet for him and would want you to ask him to fuck you/make love to you.

His kisses would be incredibly sexy and teasing; with him gently nibbling on your lower lip and sucking on the tip of your tongue. He would also trail sucky, wet kisses down your neck, breasts and stomach before reaching your pubis. His mouth would make you feel amazing; making your stomach churn with butterflies and making your clit tingle.

He is the king of sexy dirty talk. He would tease you with his low, whispery voice. Asking questions throughout the foreplay such as whether you wanted him to lick your pussy, make you cum or use another finger inside you.

He would complement your body and call you sexy throughout the build-up. He would also love to compliment your pussy; saying how pretty and wet it was and how much he wanted to taste you.

You would both be sweaty by the time he finally entered you.

He loves most positions; particularly missionary, you riding him or spoons. He would run his hands slowly down your body throughout sex and suck and lick your breasts and nipples during. He might change position once or twice during sex but generally likes to stay in the same position for a while.

He would love you incorporating sex toys into the bedroom; using a vibrator or dildo on you would turn him on so much. Although he is not overly rough, he would enjoy lightly spanking you and fucking you hard. He would also enjoy you lightly restraining his hands during sex while you rode him.

He would be quite grunty during sex – letting out low moans of pleasure throughout. He would love it if you were gaspy during sex, so you could both put your faces close to one another and feel each other’s breath on your faces.

He would take your cue on whether or not to use a condom. He would either cum inside you or pull out and finish on your lower stomach.

He would consistently want to make you cum and would either do so during the foreplay through oral or fingering, or would lick your clit following his own orgasm to ensure you were both equally pleasured.

He would pull your head onto his chest following sex for a few minutes and tell you how much he enjoyed the experience. He would allow you to shower alone, however, giving you your own space.

 

**Jimin**

 

Sex with Jimin would be mostly quite slow and “pretty”.

He would be naturally very gentle with you but likes to tease you and deny you touching yourself; gently restraining your hands while he gives you gentle nips and lovebites – marking you as his own.

He would kiss you beautifully before foreplay but would not necessarily wait long before touching and undressing you. He would pull away from your lips and smile cheekily, letting you know he was horny.

He loves foreplay and would start by teasing your slit and licking your clit gently before guiding you to his cock. He loves to receive blowjobs and would hold your hair back as he watches you slowly glide your tongue up and down his length.

He loves to kiss your neck and breasts; often sucking your nipples during foreplay.

He loves most sex positions including the 69 position. He likes to change positions throughout sex; usually ending with missionary.

He would be quite gaspy throughout. Letting out throaty moans and whimpers. He wouldn’t mind if you were loud or quiet.

He would make the most beautiful facial expressions during sex; fluttering his eyes shut, brushing his fringe from his eyes and opening his mouth in pleasure. You would certainly want to be in a position where you could appreciate his gorgeous orgasm face as he snaps his head back in pleasure.

He would love incorporating a vibrating bullet or small sex toy into sex; using it on your clit to help you achieve orgasm.

He is quite “clean” when it comes to sex and so would often use a condom to ensure there would not be a lot of clean up afterwards.

He would kiss you passionately following sex and would cuddle you for a few minutes before suggesting you share a shower together where you would undoubtedly get worked up all over again.

 

 

**J-Hope**

 

Sex with Hoseok would be the most energetic and frantic. He would be unable to distinguish between making love to you and fucking you as he would be quick and enthusiastic regardless of the mood.

You wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off each other; growing giddier and gigglier as you undressed each other as quickly as possible; practically ripping off each other’s clothes.

His mouth would roam over every part of your body and he would barely be able to concentrate kissing you as he makes sure his lips touch every part of exposed skin possible. You would feel his grin against your lips as he kissed you desperately. He would also often get carried away and leave little nips on your skin; just enough to leave a tiny mark.

Although he is crazy-energetic, he would never deliberately hurt you. He does enjoy contorting you into weird and wonderful positions during foreplay and sex, but would always do so carefully to ensure you are comfortable. You would ache like hell the next day though.

Hoseok would find it difficult to concentrate on doing the same task for a while so no two sessions would ever be the same. He would love foreplay; particularly fingering you (and would often make you orgasm and squirt violently before he had even had sex with you) but would change positions frequently and you would find yourselves fucking quicker than anticipated as he can be quite inpatient.

Hoseok would love to see your reactions during sex and foreplay; he would watch your face carefully with his mouth half open as you moaned in pleasure. He would often press your noses together during sex or would smile against your cheek.

He would be super vocal during sex and would love if you were too. He would let out little whiney moans of pleasure and gaspy compliments; calling you beautiful and saying how amazing you were. He would cum with a long, throaty moan.

His favourite position would be all of them. He would change positions very frequently; easily pushing your body into shapes you never knew existed.

He would often make you cum with his fingers or cock. Objectively, sex with him would be very fast and intense; with his hips snapping against you very forcefully. He would therefore often hit your sweet spot with his cock and make you squirt everywhere.

Although he is not “kinky” per se, he is naturally very experimental and would love incorporating fruit and phallic household objects into sex. He would love teasing your nipples and clit with ice and frozen fruit.

He would kiss, lick and nip every part of your body he could reach before, during and after sex.

He is not afraid for sex to be messy. He would love for you to squirt all over him and would not tend to use condoms, instead preferring to see his seed drip out of your cunt.

He wouldn’t be able to stop smiling following sex; kissing your cheeks and forehead frantically and grinning against your skin. He would help you clean yourself up afterwards; gently and lovingly sponging down your sticky thighs and sweaty skin. He would not want to leave you alone and would follow you into the shower.

 

 

**Suga**

 

Sex with Yoongi would be the most beautiful physical and emotional experience. It would bring you closer together as a couple and allow you to be vulnerable with each other. He would be super loving during sex but would not necessarily consider it “making love.”

Although he is capable of fucking you harder, sex would usually be relatively slow and gentle. Of all the members, he is the least capable of hurting you and his hands and lips would be surprisingly soft and loving against your skin.

Yoongi loves kissing you and you would often find yourself making out for a long period of time prior to sex. His kisses are long, passionate and addicting; you would never want to pull away from his soft, caressing lips or tongue.

Sex would usually begin with a lot of foreplay, with neither or you rushing. His forte is giving you oral and he would do so on almost every occasion; loving the feeling of being so close and intimate with you. He is a champ when it comes to eating you out and prefers it the most of all the members. He does like receiving oral but does not expect it. He generally prefers to focus on giving you pleasure. Depending on the mood and situation, he might make you orgasm with his tongue prior to having sex with you or give you multiple orgasms throughout.

He loves massaging and sucking your breasts and nipples and would do so regularly throughout foreplay.

Sex would be super relaxing for Yoongi and you would be able to feel the tension and stress of the day disappearing from his limbs as he moved inside of you.

He loves many positions but particularly missionary, you on top or spoons. Of all the members, he craves the feeling of being physically very close to you during sex and so whatever the position, he would ensure that his body was pressed as fully against yours as was physically possible.

He is relatively quiet during sex; occasionally asking if you are okay or commenting on how good your cunt feels. He would let out the occasional breathy moan which would make your clit throb with pleasure. As he was getting close to orgasm, he would be unable to contain his whimpers as his body shudders violently all over.

He would press his face against your skin during sex; either nestling his head into the crook of your shoulder, pressing your foreheads together so you could feel each other’s breath on your cheeks or kiss your lips passionately. He would also kiss your cheeks gently as he thrusts inside you.

He would be quite careful when it came to using protection and would use a condom unless you implied you were on birth control. He is not squeamish when it comes to making a mess, however, and would love to cum inside of you.

Following sex, he would be in no rush to get cleaned up and would love to pull you into his arms and press his lips against your forehead. There would be plenty of pillowtalk following sex with Yoongi and you would use this time to truly open up to one another and allow yourselves to be vulnerable. He does not mind if you shower together or alone depending on the mood.

 

 

**V**

 

Sex with Taehyung can be either super rough or loving and sweet depending on the mood. It can also change from one to the other very quickly so you never really know what you are going to get with him.

He is generally very unpredictable and foreplay could last for hours or not long at all. Although he is not the kissiest person in day to day life, during foreplay he would kiss every inch of your body so passionately; using his tongue against your skin until you were glistening with his saliva. He would love to gently grab your hair and pull your head back to kiss him from behind while he fingered your pussy.

He loves every aspect of foreplay; from fingering you with his ambidextrous hands to licking your pussy like a champ. He equally enjoys you sucking his cock. Foreplay is not treated as a warm up to the main act but as a sex act itself; often leaving you gasping and orgasming over and over again.

Taehyung loves spanking and gently restraining you. He is not against sex toys but is more likely to use objects and accessories at hand to aid your sex life; tying your hands up with his Gucci bandana or using his belt to spank your arse would be a given.

He is the king of dirty talk and would often let him mouth run away during sex. He would love to call you his pretty little slut or ask you to spread your pussy for him. During day to day life he would be super sweet to you, but in the bedroom his tongue turns to filth.

He loves all positions and would frequently change during the act. He loves any position where he has easy access to your clit or breasts such as reverse cowgirl or spooning. If he is feeling sweeter and is making love to you, however, he would be perfectly content with missionary; fingering your clit at the last minute to get you to cum with him.

He often incorporates anal play or anal sex into his regular sex life. He loves licking and fingering your other hole and, if you enjoyed it to, would have anal sex with you on occasion; loving the sensation of taking you from behind.

He would be super loud during sex and would love it if you were too. He would not be afraid to grunt and moan throughout, nor talk dirty to you as he pounds you hard.

He would be quieter if he was going slowly but would still be quite vocal. He would concentrate on looking you in the eyes; stroking your hair away from your face and kissing your damp forehead. He would call you beautiful and tell you how much he loved you.

He would not tend to use condoms; instead preferring to cum inside or on you. No body part would be off limits to Taehyung; he would love to see his seed on your tits, stomach, cunt or face. He would also love it if you squirted on his body.

He would grab your chin and kiss you passionately following orgasm and follow you into the shower; lovingly washing you down and shampooing your hair for you as you both calmed down from your high.

 

 

**Jungkook**

 

Jungkook can be quite the dark horse. Although sex would always be super passionate and loving with him, he is capable of being more rough if the occasion calls for it.

He would be quite nervous when starting out with a new partner and would often ask for guidance on how to best pleasure his partner. He would love it if you talked him through foreplay and told him exactly where to touch. He would enjoy foreplay; both giving and receiving although he is not the most naturally talented when it comes to reading your body.

What he lacks in talent, however, he makes up for in enthusiasm. If he was determined to make you orgasm, for instance, he would finger and eat you out like a champ until you came for him.

He would love to make out with you but once you started touching him, he would be unable to concentrate on your lips and would instead find himself screwing up his eyes and moaning in pleasure.

He loves breasts and would suck your nipples during foreplay or during sex; particularly if you were riding him. He would also love to squeeze and hold your breasts as he thrusted into you during missionary.

His would love missionary and you riding him. If he was being more rough and passionate, he would pull your legs over his shoulders during missionary as he pounded you hard.

He would be very vocal during sex and blowjobs; unable to control his gasps and moans; particularly if you were riding his dick.

He would be quite forgetful when it comes to using protection and would rely on the girl to remind him or use protection himself. This would often cause him to panic afterwards once he realised. He would tend to cum inside the girl but might occasionally finish himself on her breasts; loving seeing his seed glistening against her nipples.

He is not kinky himself but would go along with any requests such as being restrained. If he was asked to perform a certain sex act on a girl he would try to the best of his ability, even if he didn’t enjoy it himself. He likes the challenge of being dared to try new things.

He would act the most bewildered following his orgasm; taking the longest to come down from his high. He would often collapse onto the bed; staring at the ceiling as he calmed down. Once he could finally concentrate, he would kiss your forehead and lips, telling you how much he loved you and thanking you for making him feel so good. He would prefer to shower alone; making sure he felt really clean and refreshed before leaving the shower.


End file.
